Finding Light in the Mariana Trench
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Written for Fangalicous08's story, Songbird. Songbird Chapter 3.5. What happened when Quinn took Fang off to clean him up after his and Iggy's 'slushie incident'.


One of my current Fanfiction addictions happens to be a certain crossover by my friend, virtual daughter, and awesome writer, Fangalicous08.

Fang: You can tell she loves her by the shameless ad.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, this story is called Songbird, and it's a Maximum Ride/Glee crossover that KICKS BUTT! I highly suggest reading it.

Actually... READ SONGBIRD BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC!

Why? Well, in case you couldn't tell by the summary, this 'oneshot' kind of goes along with her story.

I got the idea for this after reading chapter three of Songbird. "Hmmm... What kind of convo did Fang and Quinn have while she was cleaning him up?" Suddenly, I was typing away and...Presto! I had a Fanfiction for a Fanfiction!

Well, I showed it to Skits (Fangalicous08), and she, thankfully, loved it. Not only did she use it for an idea for one of her other chapters but she gave me permission to post it on here.

Fang: Ok, there's your explanation... Can we post?

Me: One more thing...

**KLAINE APPROVES OF THIS DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Glee. If I did, well... Dylan would be dead and Klaine would rule. I also do not own Songbird. That would be an EPIC crossover by Fangalicous08. I do not own the Mariana Trench.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you haven't read Fangalicous08's fic, Songbird, yet, GO READ IT FIRST! Or else this fic will make no sense. At all.

* * *

><p>"Could you sit still for a second?"<p>

"Sorry." Fang was having a lot of trouble staying still. It was a hard thing to do when he was trying to stop himself from hunting down Iggy in the halls and beating the crap out of him. The only thing keeping him from a rampage was imagining Iggy getting his feathers ripped out, one by one, then having blue slushie dumped over his bleeding wings.

"These are days I wish we had Kurt back." Finn said. He was standing watch at the entrance to the Boy's Bathroom so no one would walk in on Quinn as she tried to get as much slushie off of Fang as possible. "He has all the talent to clean up a slushie facial on a guy without needing someone to guard the guy's bathroom door so he doesn't get in trouble for being there."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but ignored Finn's complaint. "I think you're just going to have to wait until you get home and take a shower for the slush in your hair." Quinn said, sighing.

"It's ok..." Fang said, pushing another wet, sticky strand out of his face. "What the heck was that about, anyway?"

"Glee Club initiation." Quinn said, her voice dripping disgust. "Every Glee Club member gets slushied eventually."

"Just a way to show the rest of the school how low on the social ladder we are." Finn added.

"Just how low are we?" Fang asked.

"Think of it this way." Quinn said. "Say the school was the ocean."

"The jocks would be the cool surfer-guys hanging out on a tropical island." Finn said. "And the cheerleaders would be these hot mermaids."

"Then, like, all the dorks, nerds, and special needs kids would be somewhere on the dark ocean floor." Quinn added.

"So... Where's Glee Club?" Fang asked.

Quinn grimaced. "The Mariana Trench."

"Oh..." Fang blinked a couple times, thinking. "But you guys are all so awesome! And talented! I mean, you won Regionals, right? I don't get it... What's not to like?"

"Sometimes, old habits die hard." Quinn said, leaning back down to scrub a bit more slushie from Fang's face. "Glee Club has always been a source of ridicule for the rest of the school, and it's going to take a lot to change that opinion. We've all tried, including Mr. Schue, but..." She shook her head. "People around here just thrive on destruction."

"Hey, not to break up the heart-to-heart back there." Finn cut in. "But you might want to hurry up. We're gonna be late for class, guys."

"I'll be fine from here, Quinn." Fang said, getting up. He had been sitting next to the sink in a chair Quinn had filched from a nearby classroom. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome and... I'm sorry that happened." She reached out and gave Fang's hand a small squeeze, surprising him. "I'm sure this wasn't what you bargained on when you joined Glee."

Fang shrugged. "It's fine. I'd rather hang out in the Mariana Trench with my real friends, then getting sunburned on the beach with a bunch of jerks."

Quinn smiled. "That's... Refreshing to hear, Nick."

"Glad to hear it, too." Finn said, motioning to the two. "Now, the coast is clear. Best time to move. Plus, we've got, like, half a minute to get to class."

"We're coming, Finn!" Quinn said. She smiled, rolling her eyes and headed for the door.

Fang started to follow her, but he caught his reflection in the mirror, stopping him. Quinn had done a fair job getting the worst of the slushie off of him, but you could still see sure signs of the frozen drink's attack. His hair was wet and sticky and the front of his shirt was damp and probably stained. At least he was wearing his usual black. He didn't think he could stand it to go around with a blue stain on his chest.

Suddenly, he found himself frozen in place. He was going to have to walk through the school like this. Fang may have been a pro at hiding his emotions, but that didn't mean he didn't still feel them. But this was a new one. Fear, sadness, and anger rolled into one, cementing his legs to the floor, making him want to blend into the walls and not move until the final bell rang.

Humiliation.

He was going to walk through those halls, officially marked by the football team as the newest 'Gleek'. Fang did not enjoy being the center of attention, especially the negative kind. He could already feel the other student's eyes boring holes into him, taking in his ruined clothes and sticky, blue-raspberry scented hair. He could hear their whispers, planning their next slushie attack.

Fang closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself. He took a deep breathe and opened them, making sure not to look at the mirror again. Pulling his pride together he walked towards the door, convincing himself he could face the students outside.

He didn't like feeling this way. He shouldn't _have_ to feel this way. _No one_ should have to feel this way.

The thought of the slushie-attack, and the very knowledge that he was only the latest in a long line of humiliating frozen drink facials began to make his blood boil in anger. This shouldn't happen. He shouldn't _let_ it happen.

A twinge of betrayal shot through his spine as he remembered who had put him in this position to begin with. As his temper rose, he balled his hands into tight fists as they walked down the hallway.

Someone was going to feel the wrath of Fang. And Fang knew just where to start. With the traitor himself.

Iggy.

* * *

><p>Me: In which Fang actually has... -le gasp- emotions. Yet, he's so darned talented at hiding them!<p>

Fang: -eyeroll- Yeah, I have emotions. I'm not a robot. Who knew?

Me: Whatever, Fang2-D2.

Fang: For that, you deserve...Revenge...

Me: Revenge? What is-

Fang: -slushies Saint-

Me: Oh yeah? -slushies Fang-

-slushie war commence-

R&R& -slushies reviewers-

By the way...

EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS! FOR KLAINE IS THE ONE LIGHT! ALL HAIL KLAINE! ALL HAIL-

Fang: -slushies-

Me: ...Stop ruining my fun...


End file.
